


these moments that we have are all the world to me

by bajabastard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: Rewind can't sleep. He remembers something that Chromedome mentioned wanting to try...





	these moments that we have are all the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write cdrw and this is what happened. this is absolutely unbetaed and only briefly proofread. sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> title mostly taken from the song 'i have been around the world' by dar williams.

Sometimes Rewind would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and falling off his berth, haunted by nightmares of things that happened, didn't happen, and unhappened. Compared to that, he decided, this wasn't all that bad.

It still didn't make waking up at fuck o'clock in the morning, incredibly horny, a desirable situation. He tried to fall back into recharge but instead his processor just tormented him even more, coming up with fantasies that had his spike panel threatening to pop open, despite his repeated manual overrides.

After what felt like hours, but was probably closer to fifteen minutes, he finally gave up on trying to sleep. He considered trying to self service but with him that was generally a fruitless endeavor that left him frustrated and just as pent up. 

He slid off the berth with a groan, resigning himself to a freezing cold wash and pacing around the ship until he felt tired enough to go back to sleep, or more often, just until morning. He was almost at the door of their suite when a conversation he'd had with Domey sprung to mind.

They'd been discussing weird porn they had stumbled upon, as one does, and Domey had brought up something about 'facing someone in their sleep. He quickly clarified that he meant only if the sleeping person had consented first. He had also made a comment about how if Rewind just ever happened to want to do that he would be very, _very,_ okay with it oh and look at that thing over there, it's a topic change. He had seemed flustered, but not unsure about it.

Rewind reconsidered his options. He could either go freeze himself and then just hope he would maybe get back to sleep, ooooooor…

He looked over at Chromedome's sleeping form. Domey, as he knew from experience, was an incredibly heavy sleeper, chances are he might not even wake him, and if he did Chromedome had a tendency to pass out after they had interfaced anyways. Either way he wasn't going to keep him up long.

The choice was easy, especially with innumerable sleepless nights behind him. 

He climbed back up on to their shared berth and he carefully rolled Domey onto his back and then positioned himself between his legs.

This was… a bit odd to say the least but Domey had said he would be okay with it, and Rewind had not stopped being incredibly horny, so he shrugged and got to work. He gently played with some of the wires on his inner thighs and then traced his fingers down his panel and oh wow that was fast.

Chromedome must have been having some kind of dream because his valve panel snapped open almost instantly and underneath lubricant had already started to coat his valve lips.

Contrary to popular belief Rewind was, in fact, proportional to Chromedome. If you're gonna be with someone forever why not get modded to match better? It would almost be silly not to.

He pushed two fingers into his valve and they slipped in easily. Domey vented out a little bit harder but otherwise didn't react. After thrusting his fingers for a moment he added a third. Domey let out a muffled little noise and one of his hands twitched slightly. He always made the cutest sounds, he rarely got loud but he was very reactive.

Rewind pulled his fingers out and Chromedome let out a discontented little hum. There were times when Rewind appreciated the simplicity of just having a mouthplate but now, with Domey's valve spread out in front of him looking absolutely delectable, was not one of them. He should remember to bother Ratchet about that sometime, but right now he had more important things to focus on.

Rewind's spike had, at some point, eschewed his manual overrides. Rewind might have been a bit confused by this whole thing but his spike was very much not.

It took a bit of adjusting to find a position that would work without jostling Domey too much but before long he had himself lined up. Normally he would enjoy teasing him a bit, but not tonight, so with one solid stroke he pushed himself in.

Chromedome's helm tilted back slightly and let out an incredibly contented sigh. Rewind took a moment to enjoy the view of his conjunx, sprawled out strutlessly, with none of the tensions he carried in his waking life. He was beautiful like this and Rewind would love to just savor this moment, but he also really wanted to frag him, and currently that took priority.

He started off slow as not to startle Chromedome but as he gradually picked up speed Domey's little noises picked up as well. Every time he thrust in he made this cute little whining gasp with the occasional moan thrown in there. It was adorable.

Chromedome's valve felt perfectly tight around him and wonderfully warm and slick but in the end it was the sight of his conjunx, so peaceful and relaxed, that pushed him over the edge. For once he wasn't worrying about anything or holding himself back, just feeling. Rewind decided that he was definitely, absolutely, and unequivocally a fan of this.

Rewind overloaded with a gasp, only barely managing to catch himself so he didn't face plant into Domey's chest, his fans cycling at top speed in an attempt to cool his overheated frame. It was only after Rewind pulled out and was met with a plaintive whine, that he realized that Chromedome had not overloaded.

Rewind's hands returned to his valve, thrusting a few fingers in him and used a careful finger to stroke his node. It was only a moment before Domey overloaded with an uncharacteristically loud shout, and managed to startle himself awake.

His vocalizer came online with a static burst and then slowly formed into cohesive sounds. “H-whhuuh?”

“Hey Domey!” His voice came out surprisingly lightsparked and bubbly.

“Duhhh-did… did you frag me in my sleep?” His voice was still too muzzy with sleep to convey a tone.  

Rewind glanced down at the mess between both of their thighs and then back up at Chromedome. “...Yes?”

“That's…” Chromedome paused, as if trying to recall a word. “That's really fucking hot.”

Rewind giggled. Like actually truly giggled. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that.

Before he could manage to formulate a response, Chromedome had retracted his faceplate, pulled Rewind the rest of the way up to his face, and proceeded to sloppily kiss his mouthplate.

“Mmmh. Love you babe.” Chromedome wrapped his arms around him and dimmed his visor as if he was already falling back asleep. Actually, considering him, that's probably exactly what he was doing.

“Don't you think we should maybe clean up first?” Rewind suggested.

“Nope. Cuddles now, clean up later.” He squeezed Rewind and pushed his face up to nuzzle his.

Rewind giggled again. “I can't argue with that logic.”

Chromedome did not respond, as he had already fallen back asleep. Rewind gave his conjunx one last loving glance before dimming his own visor and snuggling up to him just a bit more.

He fell asleep faster than he had in ages and wasn't disturbed by a single nightmare. They would come back again, but here, now, comfortably exhausted, and wrapped in his conjunx’ arms, loved and safe, they didn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> comments/constructive criticism/angry shrieking is always welcome!


End file.
